


pretty boy,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “Mom’s going to be so mad,” Penny says, resting her forehead on his. “But I guess you don’t care.”He hums beside her ear.“No, not really,” he says dryly.or,Penny and her fiance break some rules.





	pretty boy,

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it!

He's a pretty boy.

 

He's tall. Not too muscular but strong enough. Crazy long hair, that pans out in waves around his head. Beautiful brown eyes that change colours in the light. A light stubble she isn't entirely appalled to, and gorgeously tanned skin.

 

She sits across from him at his coffee table, blushing as his foot rubs against her calf.

 

They've been together for months and she still isn't used to his touch even though all they have done is hold hands.

 

Everett looks up at her, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. Penny looks away, blush deepening.

 

She finds him again when the sound of his chair scraping the ground draws her attention, and her heart threatens to jump out of her chest when he walks to her side and leans over her.

 

"Everett?" She manages, trying not to look at the arm pushing her book away.

 

The redhead continues staring when he kneels in front of her, laughing internally that he's taller than her even while she sits.

 

"I'm sorry, Penny," he mumbles, his hand making its way to cup the side of her face. 

 

And then he tilts her head upward so she's staring at his eyes. His chest rises and falls before he closes the distance between them.

 

He's a pretty boy. 

 

They established this before.

 

Maru always told her to be careful. That he's probably just trying to sweet talk her into bed. But after being with him for seven months (and knowing him for one year before), she's positive he'll wait for her

 

Which really doesn't explain why she isn't pushing him away, but rather pushing his hair out of his face and gathering it in the back of his head.

 

His smile is sheepish when he pulls away, and her cheeks heat up significantly. 

 

Her hands don’t move, and neither do his.

 

“The wedding’s in one month,” she says, voice soft in the space they share. “You couldn’t have waited?” She asks, frowning softly as she brushes his short bangs out of his eyes.

 

Everett shakes his head, removing his glasses. “No,” he says bluntly. “But neither could you.”

 

She flushes and he smiles, straight, white teeth shimmering. 

 

“Mom’s going to be so mad,” Penny says, resting her forehead on his. Everett shrugs, nuzzling her face. She snorts, smiling softly. “But I guess you don’t care.”

 

He hums beside her ear, and when he returns to look at her, she rolls her eyes as his gaze drops to her lips.   
  
“No, not really,” he says dryly, meeting her mouth once more. 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I love Everett so much and I'm going to write so much for him.


End file.
